Changes in the appearance and texture of the skin with increasing age has been proverbial and well documented both quantitatively and qualitatively. It is a subject which is highly subjective in its evaluation and its ultimate effect on the individual. By in large the effect of the general atrophy of skin with age is cosmetic, but can have pathological consequences many of which are psychological in nature, i.e., the feeling of getting "old," depression, loss of sexual attractiveness, etc. In some cases, the atrophy of the skin in older people can have direct pathologies associated with it, e.g., the ability of the skin to repair in wound healing. In general, the atrophy of the skin is considered a normal and progressive consequence of the aging process and taken with "good grace." Despite the normal acceptance of aging, there is a particular time in a woman's life, i.e., the menopause, when the progressive aging pattern is greatly accelerated, especially with regard to atrophy of the vagina and skin. It is often this rapid acceleration and suddenness of change which can be contributory to pathological and psychological distress. Additionally, vaginal atrophy can lead to discomfort, e.g., itching, dryness, and painful intercourse, which can lead to a loss of sexual enjoyment and conjugal harmony and in some cases be causal in social sequellae such as divorce.
As mentioned before, the atrophy or aging of the skin can have both qualitative and quantitative aspects. The qualitative aspects are: the change of smoothness and texture, thus causing a "roughness" in look and feel on the outer surface of the skin, the change of elasticity of the skin, thus effecting the mechanical properties of the skin, and the changes in skin pigmentation. These qualitative changes result in the commonly described condition of atrophied skin as: wrinkled, rough, withered, and spotty. Quantitatively, skin aging in post-menopausal women can be measured as: a decrease in the mitotic rate of keratinocytes, changes in dermal thickness, decrease in glycosaminoglycans and soluble collagen which are linked to the moisture content of the skin, and the decease in the urinary excretion of hydroyproline, a measure of decrease collagen turnover. The qualitative changes in the skin, i.e., sightlessness and mechanical properties, are the result of the quantitative changes, i.e., loss or change of the extra-cellular matrix components. Therefore, it is possible to evaluate a beneficial effect of a therapy for post-menopausal skin atrophy without totally relying on subjective analysis, even though a subjective improvement may be the ultimate desired effect. In the case of vaginal atrophy, the quantitative aspect is the amount of vaginal moisture which is controlled by the amount of secretion from glands in the dermus, the qualitative result is subjective comfort.
Currently, there are two major therapies available for the treatment of skin and vaginal atrophy in post-menopausal women. The first therapy is strictly a cosmetic approach, e.g., the use of make-up, skin moisturizers, night cremes, vaginal lubricants, etc. Although this cosmetic therapy does not affect the underlying physiological cause of the atrophy, often it does achieve some subjective benefit for the individual. The second type of therapy involves the treatment of the underlying physiological causes with active, medicinal agents, most notably Vitamin A and estrogens. Vitamin A is used, its effectiveness is controvsial, and it is known to have substantial, undesirable side-effects which limit its use.
At the time of menopause, the levels of estrogen produced by the ovaries rapidly decrease. This decrease in estrogen has pronounced effects on the skin and vagina causing a rapid acceleration in the natural process of atrophy. Estrogen replacement therapy is often beneficial in treating skin and vaginal atrophy. However, estrogen replacement therapy has undesired side-effects, most serious of which is the potential for the development of the threat of cancer. The inclusion of progestinal agents leads to undesirable psychological effects. The use of estrogen replacement therapy for the sole purpose of treating skin and vaginal atrophy is not common because of the negative side-effects. Clearly, an effective and safe agent which positively effects the underlying physiology and thus improves the qualitative aspects of skin and vaginal properties in post-menopausal women would be useful.